


Missing Pieces

by pinkplaidmoonshine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (he wasn't very nice don't worry), Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Temporary Amnesia, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplaidmoonshine/pseuds/pinkplaidmoonshine
Summary: A year after the world failed to end, Crowley and Aziraphale got married and are living their happily ever after. . . until Aziraphale is attacked by a demon.Heaven offers Aziraphale protection from Hell and Crowley agrees so his husband will be safe.  Neither of them expected Gabriel to take Aziraphale’s memories of earth as well as of Crowley.  But some things he just couldn’t erase. . .~*~*~*~You may not have your memories, but you have me.  I have six thousand years of cherished memories with you.  I’ll tell you all of them even if it takes another six thousand years to do it.  I’ll tell you everything.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from two thoughts: if angels can sense love, what would they feel around Crowley and Aziraphale? If Aziraphale couldn’t remember Crowley, would he still feel Crowley’s love for him?

Ever since the Apocalypse came and went, an angel and a demon decided keeping their love a secret was no longer necessary. After all, they had both been fired (one more literally than the other) from their positions in Heaven and Hell which meant they no longer had to keep up the charade of pretending to be enemies. It had been a farce they’d somehow kept up since the beginning of time. Now that six thousand year old weight had been lifted from their shoulders and allowed them to love each other openly without fear of prosecution. 

The angel, Aziraphale, was tidying up the bookshop to whatever made up system he used to keep the place in some semblance of order. 

The demon, Crowley, was napping on Aziraphale’s couch in the back room. He’s taken to doing this in the last year since the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t. Now that he isn’t afraid to be caught in Aziraphale’s bookshop by Heaven or Hell this has turned into a home for him. Where ever the angel is Crowley considers home. 

Crowley opened an eye and checked to make sure Aziraphale wasn’t nearby. He snapped his fingers and a small box appeared his palm. He turned his body on it’s side toward the back of the couch to conceal the small treasure in his palm. A silver ring shaped like a snake with yellow jewels for eyes sat nestled in the box. Normally he would give his angel something with wings and gold. . . but he liked the thought of Aziraphale wearing _his_ symbol. 

Aziraphale sensed the other angel before they even entered the bookshop. 

Crowley quickly made the ring disappear and sat up from his sprawl on the couch. Aziraphale motioned for Crowley to stay where he was while he went to greet the newcomer and find out if there was any danger. 

The principality presented as a young woman with hazel eyes and short blond hair. 

“Aziraphale,” she greeted with a smile. 

“Amiel! What brings you here?” he asked. 

“I’m supposed to inform you that I’ll be one of Heaven’s new field agents. There will be about three of us and we’ll be rotating out so we don’t spend _too much_ time on Earth at a time. The others will also come by to introduce themselves when it is their time. We’ve been instructed to give you and the demon Crowley a wide berth, of course,” she added, eyes wary. 

“Understood,” Aziraphale nodded thoughtfully. 

Fear suddenly crossed Amiel’s face, hazel eyes going wide. Concerned, Aziraphale turned and saw that Crowley had decided to make an appearance in that moment. 

“I’m glad you’re keeping us in the loop, as they say,” Aziraphale continued, turning back to the other principality. 

Amiel’s fear melted into something more soft and happy. Now she had a gentle smile with dewey eyes and a hand on her chest in reverence. Crowley noted that she looked like Aziraphale had when he felt Adam’s love for Tadfield. 

“So it’s true,” Amiel said in wonder. “The archangels believe you spent too much time on Earth and became something besides angel and demon. . . But there have been others who have a different theory about what saved you.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale asked, looking back at Crowley curiously. 

“Love,” she said softly. “They say you fell in love and that love protected you from your fates.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at that. In a way, she was right. 

“Being in your presence, together, I believe they were right,” Amiel continued. “I feel the love coming from both of you. It’s. . . it’s beautiful.”

Aziraphale tangled his fingers with Crowley’s. The demon allowed himself a shy smile towards his angel. 

“I can’t tell you exactly how we did it, Amiel. . . But I can tell you that you are very close.”

Aziraphale let her know she was free to come by for any advice she may need in the future before sending her on her way. 

Despite her first reaction to Crowley, Amiel decided she wasn’t very scared of him after all. He was in love with an angel. He couldn’t be _all_ bad. 

~*~*~*~

Aziraphale made a lovely picnic for the two of them to take to the park that evening. Sliced apples, grapes, prosciutto, a couple of different cheeses, as well as some crackers and little toasts. Crowley brought a small selection of pastries from their favorite bakery as well as a couple bottles of wine. 

It was as Crowley watched Aziraphale finish an eclair that he saw the sun was setting behind his angel. The sky had gone pink and orange as the sun disappeared on the horizon. Those colors were reflected on Aziraphale’s pale hair, making him look all the more ethereal.

Crowley took off his sunglasses, not caring who saw his eyes as he snapped his fingers. The box appeared on top of their picnic basket just as Aziraphale started to check for more treats. The angel paused at the sight of it, questioning blue eyes turning to look at the demon. Crowley gave a little half smile and picked up the box, opening it to reveal the ring inside. 

“I like the theory that our love for each other is what saved us. It’s true, though, innit?” Crowley began. “We’ve saved each other a few times over the past six thousand years. I’ve loved you just as long.” He took the ring from the box and gave a small, insecure smile. “Marry me, angel?”

Instead of answering with words, Aziraphale took off the God given gold ring from his pinky and held it out to Crowley in return. Crowley gasped at the gesture. It was a symbol of his angelhood and he was giving it to a demon. 

They exchanged vows and rings in the park and by the power vested in them, got married just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has more visitors. Some more welcome than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with angel names was the hardest part of this story I swear. They were all partly based on an angel’s name but I changed them slightly.

The next principality they met was Darah. His skin and hair were dark but his eyes were a light blue. Much like Amiel he could sense the deep love between Crowley and Aziraphale but he chose not to comment on it. Amiel had told them how she could sense their love and it was deeper than any ocean. Kimuel had scoffed while Darah had been sure she was exaggerating. But standing in their presence he could tell Amiel spoke the truth. He remained skeptical of Crowley, however. He may love Aziraphale but knew such kindness might not extend to other angels. Also, Darah was sure it would have taken some tempting to get Aziraphale into bed. Crowley was a demon, after all. 

Meeting Kimuel, the last principality field agent went. . . _less_ well than the others. He presented as a middle aged man much like Aziraphale and Crowley did. His eyes were dark and his salt and pepper hair was neatly combed. Kimuel carried the same holier-than-thou aura as most angels but it was more like an archangel than a principality. He reminded Crowley of Gabriel. 

Kimuel took everything the archangels and heaven said to heart. Though he felt Crowley and Aziraphale’s love as the others did, he believed it was an abomination. There was something horribly wrong with this angel if he could love one of the damned. This demon was obviously very dangerous if he could tempt away one of their own. 

Kimuel told them so much. 

Crowley turned into a terrifying great snake and Kimuel ran from the shop in a panic. 

~*~*~*~

As instructed, each of Earth’s new field agents reported back to Gabriel about what happened when they visited Aziraphale’s bookshop. 

“They love each other so dearly,” sighed Amiel. 

“After being in their presence together. . . it’s possible their love is what saved them,” Darah said, trying to sound like it was a reasonable hypothesis. 

“They’re _insane_!” Kimuel had shouted when asked.

The only time Gabriel had been around Aziraphale and Crowley together was when Armageddon was at stake and they were trying to stop it. There might have been something between them, but their fears were overriding whatever love they felt for each other. 

Gabriel had sent each of the field agents to _A.Z.Fell’s_ to help find Aziraphale’s weakness. Something that would send him back to Heaven. He hadn’t expected that weakness to be someone of romantic interest. . . . much less a demon. The whole possibility made his teeth clench. 

He might just have to see this for himself. 

~*~*~*~

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back a slight glare when he saw Gabriel and Sandalphon enter the bookshop. He quickly tapped down his anger and plastered on a welcoming (though fake) smile. 

“How can I help you gentlemen?” he asked cheerily as if he’d never seen these new customers before in his life. Usually he would have snapped at attention upon seeing them with his hands behind his back but no longer felt the need to do so. Whatever Gabriel thought of him no longer mattered. It was a good feeling. 

Gabriel put on one of his condescending smiles as he approached. 

“I hear you met the new field agents,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, a fine group,” Aziraphale nodded. 

“They all reported back that the demon Crowley was here when they visited you.”

“Yes, my husband is usually in the shop somewhere.”

Their smiles, fake or not, fell at that. 

“Husband?” Gabriel asked flatly. 

“Yes, you see there is this lovely human thing they call ‘marriage’ where they vow to love each other for life. We already loved each other for six thousand years, what’s another more?”

“You’ve loved him since the beginning of time?” Gabriel asked through his teeth. “A demon?” His lavender eyes found the silver band around Aziraphale’s finger. He also noted that the pinky ring was gone. 

“You married a creature of Hell?” added Sandalphon. 

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale answered brightly. 

“Was that all?” another voice joined in, making both angels jump. “We were just starting to close up for lunch.”

Crowley casually walked around a column, pulling on his jacket. He went to Aziraphale and rested a gentle hand on his husband’s arm. Gabriel saw Aziraphale’s missing pinky ring had a new home on Crowley’s finger. 

Then Gabriel felt the warmth filling the room. He had to stop himself from placing a hand over his chest at the feeling of pure love between the two. Their smiles upon seeing one another and gentle touches could tell anyone they were happy just to be in each others presence. 

It made Gabriel’s own heart ache. 

~*~*~*~

“Did you see their faces?” Crowley laughed. 

“Indeed I did, dear,” Aziraphale grinned back. 

“There was a time I would have been climbing out the back window to get away from them before they sensed me.”

Crowley felt Aziraphale pause and turned back to look at him. Aziraphale was frowning at whatever thought had interrupted their joy, his hand gripping Crowley’s. 

“Angel?”

“Why were they here?” he asked. “They knew the field agents had been here. . . and the only comment they made was that you were there each time. Why is that any of their business?”

“Why do they do anything?” Crowley shrugged. “They were trying to intimidate you, most likely. Act like they were still watching even though they can’t do shit now. Well, that’s not going to work and they don’t get a say in our lives anymore.”

Aziraphale’s smile returned, though it was a little shaky now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently love writing Gabriel as the bad guy who loves Aziraphale and goes about trying to win his heart in all the wrong ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven and Hell hatch a plan. Gabriel has something to tell Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and insecurity in this chapter. If you’ve read my other story you probably already know this, but I see Crowley as an insecure person beneath all that swagger. Some talk about religion near the end, also.

“It seems the demon Crowley and Principality Aziraphale both _do_ have a glaring weakness.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Each other. They are more than co-conspirators. They’re lovers. In fact, they have gone so far as to get married.”

“Oh, this could be fun! I’d love to hit that flash bastard where it hurts!”

“Do what you will with this information and let us know how it goes, yes?”

“Of course.”

~*~*~*~

Seeing Gabriel back at the bookshop so soon was the last thing Aziraphale expected. 

“Gabriel?” he asked, brow wrinkling in confusion. “What are you doing here? You said you’d leave us alone and yet you’re back for the second time this week.”

“I just want to talk, Aziraphale,” Gabriel answered. 

“Go ahead then,” Aziraphale answered dryly, guard still firmly up. 

Instead of speaking, Gabriel came towards him and placed a hand on his arm. Aziraphale’s free arm came up to protect himself as he visibly flinched at the touch. It took him a moment to realize Gabriel wasn’t gripping his arm in anger. Instead it was a gentle touch. Aziraphale slowly brought his hand down when he realized Gabriel meant no harm by the gesture. 

“Something has been bothering me since we last spoke,” Gabriel said once he saw Aziraphale relax. 

Aziraphale looked into lavender eyes and nodded for him to continue. 

“Why did you marry Crowley?”

Aziraphale blinked in confusion for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts at the odd question. 

“I suppose the most obvious answer is that I love him,” he started, trying to keep his voice steady. He’d rarely been this close to Gabriel before. “If you think I’m a bad angel he’s just as bad at being a demon, and. . . I think if there is such a thing as soulmates, then he is mine.”

Gabriel let his hand run down Aziraphale’s arm to his wrist, keeping the touch light so as not to scare him again. 

“Couldn’t you have found that in another angel instead of a demon?”

It took a moment for Gabriel’s words to sink in. As Aziraphale floundered Gabriel raised his hand by the wrist and pressed a kiss to his palm. Aziraphale’s mouth hung open in shock now. He’d always found Gabriel very attractive and he was a model angel. It was part of the reason he had always felt so uneasy speaking to him. 

“I always kept my distance from you because I knew if I ever started to touch you it would be hard to stop,” Gabriel explained, looking at Aziraphale’s hand like it was a treasure to be held. He raised it back up and placed it on his cheek beneath his own hand. Gabriel took a shaky breath at the touch, like feeling Aziraphale’s hand on his face was a dream come true. 

“Come back to Heaven, Aziraphale. All will be forgiven. The demons of Hell know about you and Crowley. They will come for you. I can keep you safe.”

Aziraphale pulled his hand back as if Gabriel’s touch burned. 

“You tried to kill me,” he said, voice shaking in a mix of anger and fear. 

Gabriel blinked at him, trying to understand the sudden mood change.

“Well, you _did_ go against the Great Plan,” he said simply. 

“Not just discorporate me: _destroy me using hellfire_.”

“It was more to make the _other_ angels happy, not _my_ decision--”

“I’m sorry, but the answer is no,” Aziraphale said, turning away slightly and refusing to look into those violet eyes again. “I’m married and there isn’t a doubt in my mind that Crowley is the only one for me.”

“Your heart belongs to the Serpent of Eden?” Gabriel’s voice had grown cold at the rejection. 

“Always.”

~*~*~*~

When Crowley entered the bookshop later he wrinkled his nose at the scent of Gabriel still clinging to the space. He hadn’t sensed that Aziraphale was in trouble, but had trouble believing the archangel had just stopped by for a civil chat. 

Aziraphale appeared behind a stack of books with a cheerful smile. 

“Crowley! I’m glad you’re here--”

“Gabriel was here,” Crowley cut him off. 

Aziraphale blinked at him. For a creature who was supposed to smell with his tongue, Crowley had an impeccable nose. 

“Yes, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Did he hurt you? Threaten you?”

“No, dearest. He told me that Hell knows we are together. He suspects they’ll use the information against us.”

Crowley hissed in annoyance at the information.

“And just who do you sssspose told them?”

“Heaven, most likely.”

“Then why would he come down to warn you about it?”

Aziraphale wrung his hands, nerves written all over his face. 

“He wanted me to go back to Heaven so I’d be safe.”

“Why would he offer such a thing?”

“You won’t like it,” Aziraphale admitted. He turned away, still fidgeting with his hands. 

“Tell me,” it was a gentle command, but a command all the same. 

“He wanted me to leave you and be forgiven so I’d be safe. . . and he wanted me to be with him.”

Crowley’s mouth hung open much like Aziraphale’s had when Gabriel told him. 

“He, the Archangel Fucking Gabriel, _wantsssss_ you?”

Aziraphale bit his lip and nodded. 

There was a strained silence as Crowley let this sink in and Aziraphale waited for his reaction. 

“What did you say?” he finally said, voice oddly small and gentle. 

“No, of course!” Aziraphale shouted, affronted that Crowley would entertain the idea that he would leave his husband behind. “I said my heart belonged to you but thanks for the information, basically.”

“Okay, good,” Crowley nodded slowly. “Glad he told you so we can get a plan together. . . even though his intentions were not exactly _noble_.”

Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed now. 

“You wouldn’t expect me to actually _cheat_ on you, would you?”  
“No! Wha--I--No, I just. . . Gabriel is very. . . _angelic_. He should be everything an angel could want. If he wanted you I’m surprised you’d stick with _me_.”

Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s head in his hands to pull him into a gentle, reassuring kiss.

“ _You_ are everything this angel wants, Crowley. No archangel can change that.”

~*~*~*~

“God is love,” Aziraphale said softly in their bed that night. He felt Crowley curled behind him, pressing kisses along his spine. “It’s why angels can sense love so well. Where there is love, there is God.”

“Even if that love is for a demon?” Crowley breathed against his lover’s neck. 

“I struggled with it, I’ll be honest. When I was still blinded by sides and what Heaven would want,” he sighed and kissed the hand that was tangled with his own. “Before I loved everything in a general sense, as an angel should. Then I fell in love with you and knew it was a whole different thing. It was frightening at first. . . but if God is love then my love for you can not be wrong. If loving more than any angel has ever loved in their long lives makes me a bad angel by Heaven’s standards, then so be it.”

Aziraphale turned over in Crowley’s arms and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“And a demon who loves? Where does that sit in your belief system?”

“Obviously you’re as bad of a demon as I am an angel.”

“Fair.”

Aziraphale saw a mischief filled smirk cross Crowley’s face.

“What about _making_ love?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, you wily thing!” Aziraphale laughed and gave him a playful shove. 

“You _do_ blaspheme a lot during sex, angel.”

Aziraphale hid his red face in the pillow, giggling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has been slow but next chapter shit goes down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence, minor character death, and death threats in this chapter. Also a small sexy scene. A lot happens in this chapter and it ends on a cliffhanger!

“Well, isn’t this. . . _quaint_.”

Aziraphale spun around to see who had entered his shop while he _knew_ the door was locked. He was greeted by the sight of three demons standing by his door. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met,” Aziraphale said as calmly as he could. He pretended he really was immune to hellfire and those demons couldn’t harm him. It helped slow the hammering of his heart and kept his voice steady. 

The demon who placed himself at the head smirked. 

“Hastur, Duke of Hell.” Black eyes raked over the angel’s form. “You must be Crowley’s angel.” Aziraphale knew perfectly well who this was even though Hastur didn’t recognize him in return. 

“Aziraphale,” he gave a slight nod. “Principality.”

“I hear you’ve been enjoying your new found freedom together.”

“Indeed we have.”

Hastur took a few more steps forward so he was in the angel’s space. Aziraphale chose not to show weakness by stepping back no matter how fowl Hastur smelled. 

“Your husband killed my best friend using holy water. Where would he get that, I wonder?”

Aziraphale staid silent. 

“We couldn’t punish him properly, but perhaps we can punish the angel who provided the murder weapon,” Hastur chuckled. “In a way it’ll be two birds with one stone.” He was close enough that Aziraphale could smell his rancid breath now. “Wonder what he sees in you. You’re everything he should stand against.”

A hand was suddenly around Aziraphale’s throat, making him gasp in shock. 

“Such a beautiful being of purity and love. I’m going to enjoy killing you and watching the traitor mourn you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot to the glass of water he’d started keeping nearby on Crowley’s orders. He reached out to touch the glass. 

“Any last words?” Hastur smirked. 

“Bless this,” he gasped through his closing throat. 

Shock registered on Hastur’s face as Aziraphale raised the glass and dumped it over the demon’s head. The other two demons could only watch in horror as their leader melted, leaving only a pile of steaming clothes at Aziraphale’s feet. They both held up hands in surrender before sinking into the floor and disappearing into Hell where they belonged. 

Crowley flung open the door a moment later. 

“What happened?” he demanded, scanning the room. His eyes landed on what remained of Hastur. 

“Stay there!” Aziraphale motioned for him to stay back. He snapped his fingers and all trace of holy water and dead demon were miracled away. “You were right for me to keep water nearby, love.”

“You’re alright, though?” Crowley asked, gathering his husband in his arms and kissing his forehead. “They didn’t hurt you?”

“No, he got a hand around my throat but didn’t get any farther. There were two others but they ran away when their leader melted.”

Crowley bent down and pressed kisses to his throat, making Aziraphale giggle. 

“Much better now,” Aziraphale beamed. 

“Who was it?” Crowley asked, pressing one last kiss to his lover’s neck. 

“Hastur. He wanted to kill me to hurt you.”

“Hastur?” Crowley’s face creased with worry. He rubbed a nervous hand over his face. “Didn’t expect any dukes to come after you. . . disposables, yeah. . . .”

“He said something about you killing someone he cared about with holy water.”

“Ligur, yeah. . . should have known he’d be the one to want revenge the most.”

Crowley wrapped Aziraphale in his arms again and buried his face in blond curls. He’d expected a group of disposables or lesser demons that they could easily destroy. It would send Hell the message that they shouldn’t be messed with. The fact that it was someone more high ranking could complicate things a bit. . . .

“Now you’ve killed a duke of Hell they may want revenge. In saving yourself it’s made you an even bigger target.”

“We’ll take it as it comes, dearest.”

“Or you can come back to Heaven.”

They both jumped and looked around to see Gabriel had appeared. Seeing him so often was starting to grate on Aziraphale’s nerves. How dare he think he could just come and go from his shop as he pleased!

Aziraphale glared at him. “No.”

“Just until it blows over with Hell,” Gabriel persisted. “I just want you safe, Aziraphale.”

“As do I,” Crowley agreed softly. 

Aziraphale turned back to his husband with horror in his eyes. “You _can’t_ be saying--”

“It maybe for the best. Just for now,” Crowley reasoned. 

“I don’t trust them. I’m surprised _you_ do,” Aziraphale hissed. 

“It’s as far away from Hell as you can get.”

“Last time I was there they tried to burn me alive.”

“That’s just it: they _can’t_ hurt you. You’re safe from hellfire and holy water,” Crowley shot a sharp look at Gabriel. “And it looks like Gabriel cares about you enough to not try to hurt you, anyway.”

Gabriel gave Aziraphale a soft look and he felt a wave of love from the archangel. It was still nowhere near what he could feel coming from Crowley any given day, but it was enough to know Gabriel wouldn’t harm him. 

“But what about you?” Aziraphale turned his attention back to Crowley. “Won’t you still be in danger?”

“It’s not me they’re after. Just. . . just leave another thermos of holy water for me,” he answered. “And I’ll keep the bookshop safe for you.”

“We don’t know when we’ll see each other again.”

“We’ve been away from each other for long periods of time before. Centuries, in fact.”

“But we weren’t, well, _together_ then.”

“I know, I hate it, too,” Crowley pulled him close, kissing his face. “When you get back we’ll do all your favorite things. In bed and out,” he added with a mischievous smile that made the angel blush. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but groan like a child who had to watch their parents flirt. 

“So I don’t have to watch this anymore and keep my appointment at the tailors, I will meet you at the front entrance in an hour, okay?” Gabriel said. 

“Of course,” Aziraphale nodded. “I can get some things in order, then.”

“That’s enough time for goodbye sex!” Crowley grinned. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a playful bat on the arm, but silently agreed. 

~*~*~*~

Both of their wings had shimmered into existence. Aziraphale’s afterglow was a literal glow as he smiled at his husband. Crowley always loved that glow, although sometimes when the sex was especially good he had to put on his sunglasses sooner than he’d like. Stripes of shimmering black and red scales ran from Crowley’s neck, over his shoulder, and down his arms. Some more had appeared down his legs and the ones on his stomach looked especially red compared to the others. His eyes were fully yellow without any white visible as he admired his angel’s halo. 

They weren’t sure when they would see each other again and that made disentangling themselves all the more unbearable. 

Crowley let his hand slither over Aziraphale’s hip towards his hole. He pressed inside with a miraculously slick finger. 

“Your turn, angel?” he asked, pressing kisses over Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“We’ll be late,” was the breathless answer. 

“Just one more time,” Crowley knew he was begging and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Once more, my love.”

~*~*~*~

“I love you,” Aziraphale said, eyes growing pink around the edges. 

“I love you, too,” Crowley answered easily, placing a hand on his husband’s face. 

They shared a goodbye kiss that held promise of what was to come when they reunited. 

Aziraphale slowly let go and took Gabriel’s hand. 

“If he doesn’t make it back to me safely, _you_ are not immune to hellfire like he is, understood?” Crowley said to Gabriel. He snapped his finger and let a small flame dance on the end of his thumb. 

“Understood,” Gabriel said, swallowing nervously. 

Crowley held his eyes for a moment before blowing out the fire. 

Aziraphale didn’t take his eyes off of Crowley until he was in heaven. 

The moment Crowley was out of view Aziraphale felt uneasy as he followed Gabriel through the bright halls of Heaven. It wasn’t so different from every time he came really. As open as it was it always felt claustrophobic when he was there. He sighed looking at the globe in the middle of the room longingly. 

“I already want to go back,” he said wistfully. 

Gabriel looked down at their hands with a smirk. His eyes landed on the silver snake on Aziraphale’s finger. 

“Why would you want to go back?” he asked. 

Aziraphale frowned and opened his mouth to answer but was quickly cut off. 

“It’s not like anyone is waiting for you there.” 

Gabriel held up Aziraphale’s hand at eye level to watch his wedding ring dissolve into dust before his eyes. He started to stammer out his confusion when Gabriel kissed his forehead. When Gabriel’s lips pulled away from his skin he took every memory Aziraphale had of earth. Including every memory he had of Crowley. 

“Why are you crying, dearest?” Gabriel asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Aziraphale felt the tears running down his cheeks and wondered how they got there. 

“I. . . I don’t know. I feel like,” he let out a sob at the hole that was suddenly in his heart. “Like something is gone? Like I’m missing something. . .”

“Oh!” Gabriel pulled a golden ring from his pocket. “Here’s what’s missing. Your wedding band. You can’t forget that.” He slipped the ring onto Aziraphale’s finger. 

“Oh, yes. . . How could I forget. . .” he said as if in a trance, admiring his ring. It felt right to have a ring there, but wasn’t sure if it was _this_ particular ring. . . He chose not to argue and smiled at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled before kissing his hand over the ring. 

“Come, my darling husband,” Gabriel said, an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Let’s get you settled. It’s been _such_ a hard day for you.”

“Yes. . . what happened again?”

“Oh, you went to earth and got attacked by a demon. I was ready, though,” Gabriel boasted. “What would you do without me?”

“I haven’t the foggiest,” Aziraphale followed his husband with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how updates are going to be for a little bit because my kids just started virtual learning and it’s draining to keep two six-year-olds on task sometimes. We’ll get into a groove soon. . . I hope. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley misses Aziraphale. Aziraphale misses something he can’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my angel ocs are back for this short-ish chapter :)

Aziraphale found himself standing at the globe almost every day. He knew something was missing in his life and every day he felt compelled to look at the large orb that spun at the center of heaven. His eyes especially tended to stray towards England. He didn’t remember anything about earth but had only been told he went a couple of times. He’d been told the last time he had been demons had attacked him and Gabriel saved him. Aziraphale vaguely remembered the Garden of Eden a long time ago but that was it. 

Aziraphale looked down at his wedding ring and turned it nervously around his finger. It’s weight still felt wrong and yet right on his hand. He felt the same about his husband’s eyes sometimes. 

“I always know where to find you these days, don’t I, dove?”

Aziraphale smiled over his shoulder at Gabriel. The pet name always felt wrong, too. He wondered if the demon who attacked him had somehow altered his memories. Made him feel doubt where there shouldn’t be any. That sounded like a demon’s mischief. 

Aziraphale’s eyes strayed back to the globe. He took a step closer to better see London when Gabriel’s hand caught his arm. 

“Not too close, dove,” he said. “If you touch it you’ll be teleported to earth. We wouldn’t want that.”

“N-no. . . of course not,” Aziraphale agreed. 

Gabriel began steering him away from the globe, saying something about needing his input on something. Gabriel asked his opinion often, but Aziraphale always felt he was ignored in the end. 

Aziraphale followed his husband’s lead easily but couldn’t help but cast another longing look over his shoulder until the Earth was out of sight. 

~*~*~*~

Aziraphale had been in Heaven for nearly a decade now and the pain of letting him go hadn’t lessened in that time for Crowley. They’d been separated before. Many times for longer than this. But that was before they were married. Before their love was known between them and they lived together. Not having Aziraphale to talk to whenever he wanted made his chest feel empty. 

To make things harder he couldn’t feel Aziraphale’s presence when he was in Heaven. Crowley could always tell where Aziraphale was when he was on earth. He could tell when he was in danger, too. That had helped him keep the angel from getting discorporated a few times. 

It was a little easier when Amiel was on earth. She’d keep Crowley company and they’d talk about humans for a while. He introduced Amiel to ice cream and would take her to the park. 

“Do you ever see Aziraphale? Is he okay?” he’d always ask. 

“Gabriel doesn’t let him too far so I never get the chance to talk to him,” she’d answer over her chocolate cone. “I think he’s okay, but I can tell he misses you. That he misses earth, too. He’s usually by the globe if he’s not by Gabriel’s side.”

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Gabriel being so protective. . . especially since he knew the archangel had feelings for Aziraphale, too. 

Crowley tried to keep himself busy by causing minor annoyances for humans. Right now his need for Aziraphale’s presence was truly weighing on him. 

Crowley sat at their usual bench and watched ducks and people pass by. It wasn’t as much fun with out his angel, but he could prank them without Aziraphale’s disapproval. 

A couple passed by, hand in hand and love on their faces. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were attacked by a black swan. As the couple ran in horror Crowley decided that was enough for today and stood to leave. 

Perhaps he would sleep for a couple of years. Hopefully Aziraphale would be the one to wake him. 

~*~*~*~

_Red hair and yellow eyes_

_The smell of books and tea_

_Black scales beneath his hands_

_The taste of cake and champagne_

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open with a gasp. Had he fallen asleep standing up? Aziraphale had never fallen asleep before, much less standing up. He blinked around the brightness of Heaven, his eyes landing on the Earth again. His need to press his fingers to London were stronger than ever. 

“You should probably go.”

Aziraphale jumped and turned to see Darah not far behind him. 

“Oh, um, yes. . . Gabriel says I spend too much time here anyways--”

“No, I didn’t mean that,” Darah said and pointed towards the Earth.

Aziraphale stared at the globe then back at the other principality, blinking in surprise. 

“I-I was attacked by a demon last time I was there,” he started to explain. “Gabriel has been protective ever since. . .”

“So it’s fear that keeps you here?” Darah asked, head tilted in curiosity. 

“I suppose. . .”

“I think you’re stronger than that, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale smiled nervously and looked down, unable to meet Darah’s blue eyes. 

“I’m glad you think so. . . besides, there’s nothing for me there.”

Darah frowned in clear confusion. Had something happened between Aziraphale and Crowley? He could still feel Crowley’s love clinging to Aziraphale, even with this much distance between them. . . Even if they were going through some strange break up it was clear they still loved each other. 

“Then why are you here daily?” came Darah’s simple question. 

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open for a moment before he turned away with a pinched expression. Why _was_ he always coming here? That hole he had always felt deep in his chest. . . perhaps there was something on Earth that would help fill that void?

Darah nodded towards the Earth again. 

“Go on. I’ll distract Gabriel for a bit if he comes this way.”

“. . . Thank you.”

As Darah made his way out, Aziraphale squared his shoulders and went to the globe. His shaking hand stretched out and paused just short of touching the surface. 

Gabriel would be furious. 

Screw Gabriel. 

(Odd thought to have about one’s husband, wasn’t it?)

Aziraphale pressed a finger to London. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stand letting them be parted for more than a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because love cannot lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is probably not quite what you’re expecting ;)  
> I fuck with Gabriel a lot in this chapter. He deserved it.

Crowley had been having a lovely dream about Aziraphale shortly before he woke up. They made love in the bookshop, tea forgotten on the table. Afterwards Crowley cuddled Aziraphale’s soft, naked body in snake form. They had gone to the Ritz for desserts and champagne in one of those time skips dreams have where he wasn’t sure if it was a continuation of the last dream or a new one all together. 

Crowley frowned and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He had the feeling he’d been woken deliberately, like an alarm going off or a shake on the shoulder. Neither of those things were happening, though. . . Crowley sat up allowing himself to get comfortable in the waking world when he felt it: _Aziraphale._ He could feel Aziraphale’s presence on earth! 

Excitement ran through him as he jumped out of bed and snapped his fingers. His pajamas changed into his shirt, jacket, and skinny jeans (all black, of course). Crowley checked the date on his phone and realized it was the middle of winter so he changed the jacket into a long coat with a red scarf. After adding his snakeskin shoes and belt he checked his hair in the mirror. It looked like he’d been in bed for two years and he couldn’t have that, even if it was true. It took another snap to get the shoulder length red mess under control. It must have grown in his sleep. He put on his sunglasses and took a deep breath, trying to get a read on where exactly in the world his angel was. Crowley smiled. The bookshop. He could be there in five. 

~*~*~*~

Aziraphale found himself in front of an old, boarded up bookshop on a busy street. Though it looked in need of care he could feel it was deeply loved. Aziraphale pressed a had to his heart. Yes. . . not only that, but _he_ loved this place. He felt more at home than he had in years. Aziraphale was vaguely aware of a car pulling up behind him, but he wasn’t ready to turn away just yet. 

“Angel?”

The simple word from an unfamiliar (familiar?) voice made his heart leap in his chest. He never had this reaction when Gabriel called him “dove.” Aziraphale turned to see a man had just exited his car. The man stared at him in wonder from behind his dark shades. His long red hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with some of the hair falling loose and framing his handsome face. Aziraphale felt a darkness coming off of the man. He smelled like fire. . . not a man, then. A demon. Aziraphale panicked for a moment upon realizing this. He hadn’t been on Earth for ten minutes and already a demon had found him! But, then he felt a gentle love, a love for Aziraphale, coming from the demon. Could demons love? This one could, that much was clear. . . and Aziraphale loved him back. He could feel his own love reaching desperately towards this stranger. Was this what stories meant when they tried to describe love at first sight? If so, they didn’t do it justice. It was much stronger than the stories said. 

_It’s you, isn’t it?_ Aziraphale thought as he watched the demon approach him. _The pull I’ve been feeling towards Earth. The one I’ve been missing without even knowing it._

“Angel, I missed you so much,” the demon breathed. It felt like the first time he’d been able to breath this decade. He examined the angel’s face, trying to take in as much as he could. Scanning for bumps or bruises. Then he saw that there was one very important thing missing from Aziraphale’s face: recognition. 

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

_Oh, how I wish I did, dear. . . ._ The angel slowly shook his head with a sad smile. 

Crowley almost started to cry. Just fall into his angel’s arms and sob at the injustice of it all. Crowley had longed to see Aziraphale for so long and his husband couldn’t even recognize him when they finally saw each other again. He swallowed down his tears with an audible gulp. 

“Let’s go inside and talk, okay?” Crowley finally said, motioning towards the boarded up shop. 

Aziraphale nodded and let himself be escorted into the bookshop. Despite what was outside the inside looked well taken care of. Crowley explained that he made the outside look abandoned so no one would bother it. Also that any demons who came looking would think they had moved on. He snapped his fingers and the boards were gone, letting light into the dusty bookshop. 

Crowley took off his coat and scarf and hung them up along with Aziraphale’s jacket. Aziraphale took a soft cardigan from the rack with a smile and put it on. It fit perfectly and felt right to wear in the bookshop. 

“Now, what happened, angel?” Crowley asked, trying his best to keep himself together. “What do you remember?”

“I. . . nothing. Nothing of Earth, only Heaven. . .” Aziraphale started fiddling with his hands and looking around in clear distress. He had known something was wrong, that there was something missing, he just hadn’t realized it had been his memories. That he had been to Earth and had a life here. 

“It’s okay,” Crowley took his hands, stopping the anxious motions. “Just. . . look around a bit, yeah? Maybe something will come back to you.”

Aziraphale nodded and started to wander the shop, placing his hands on random books. He smiled, letting his hands run over the familiar (unfamiliar?) pages and leather spines. 

“It’s strange. . . I know everything here, but I have no memory of it. It’s frustrating to say the least. Deja vu I believe they call it? The feeling you’ve done something before?”

Crowley nodded, watching Aziraphale get reacquainted with his books. 

Aziraphale looked back at the demon and let his eyes roam over the long body clad in black. 

“It’s like my memories were taken, but they couldn’t take my love. The love I have for this place. . . the love I have for _you_ , my dear.”

The demon’s eyebrows arched, mouth falling open at the words. “Oh, angel. . .” be breathed in wonder. 

“I don’t even know your name and I feel _so much_ love for you,” Aziraphale said, smiling fondly. “So much more than I’ve ever felt for my own husband.”

He saw the demon frown at this, but he continued. 

“I love this dusty old bookshop more than I ever loved heaven. It’s so _comfortable_. . . . no harsh light. . .”

Crowley’s eyes found the golden ring on Aziraphale’s finger that replaced the silver one he gave him. 

“Who is your husband?” he asked flatly, glaring at the ring. 

“The Archangel Gabriel,” Aziraphale answered easily. 

The demon growled at the words. 

“He told me last time I was on earth I was attacked by a demon,” Aziraphale said. 

“That much is true,” Crowley confirmed. “You poured holy water on him, my clever angel.”

Aziraphale preened a little at the words, even though they contradicted what Gabriel had told him. 

“Shouldn’t you be afraid of me, then?” Crowley asked. “I’m a demon, after all.” He lowered his sunglasses to show Aziraphale his yellow eyes. 

“I know,” Aziraphale answered, voice matter of fact. “I also know I love you. I might not remember you, but it’s there just the same.” He approached the demon and slipped the glasses the rest of the way off so he could see his eyes better. Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale’s arms, holding him close. 

“No one who loves me so much could ever harm me,” Aziraphale assured him. “I trust you.”

Crowley started to lean forward but stopped himself. Aziraphale didn’t even know him, would a kiss even be welcome? 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. “It’s been so long. . .”

Aziraphale looked from Crowley’s eyes to his lips and back. His tongue peeked out to wet his own lips. 

“We’ve kissed before?” he asked softly. 

_And so much more._ Crowley nodded. 

Blue eyes looked back down and up again before Aziraphale nodded. 

Crowley leaned in and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. It felt like coming home. Aziraphale felt so, too. He put his arms around the demon’s shoulders as he felt long arms snake around his waist. The kiss was so deep, loving, that they got lost in it for a long moment. Aziraphale pulled away with a soft gasp but Crowley continued to pepper kisses along his face and neck, not ready to let go. 

“We were lovers,” Aziraphale said, knowingly. He gasped when the demon easily found a spot on his neck that made his body heat up. “Oh yes, definitely lovers.”

“Yessss we were,” Crowley hissed, pulling him as close as possible. “I know every inch of your body and every sound you make.” 

“Were we-- _oh yes, there_ \--were we having an affair?” he asked. “Is that why - _-mmm_ \-- is that why I was forced to stay in Heaven with no memory of you?”

Crowley slowly pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. As lovely as this was, they needed to talk. 

“Gabriel found out I was cheating on him with a demon and took my memories of you, didn’t he?” Aziraphale fretted. “He probably thought he could save me from falling by doing so. . .”

Crowley held up his hand, showing Aziraphale his ring. 

“My ring!” he gasped in recognition. “I wondered where it went!”  
“We were _married_ , Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale looked down at his own ring. The feeling of its wrongness suddenly made sense. 

The door swung open to reveal both occupants least favorite person right now. 

“Well, speak of the. . . the. . . archangel, I guess,” Crowley sighed. 

“Aziraphale! Are you alright, dove? Are you hurt?” Gabriel asked, completely ignoring Crowley in favor of his husband. 

“Oh, I’m fine, dear,” Aziraphale assured him, giving him a clueless smile. “I was just having a chat with this interesting fellow, here.” He gestured to Crowley. 

Crowley gave Gabriel a smile that clearly said “fuck you, wanker.” Gabriel’s lip curled at him in distaste. 

“That’s a _demon_ , Aziraphale. Whatever he’s told you are lies,” he spat the words at Crowley. “He only wants an innocent angel to fall. It’s what demons _do_.”

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale pretended to be shocked by the words, eyes wide and a had on his chest. 

Gabriel pulled him away from the demon by the arm so he was close to his side, like a hero keeping his damsel from harms way. Aziraphale saw Crowley start to look worried as his angel was pulled farther from him. He’d only just gotten Aziraphale back, could he be taken away so soon? Aziraphale couldn’t _believe_ Gabriel’s words, could he? Aziraphale caught his eye and gave him a conspiratorial wink. Crowley physically relaxed but continued to glare at Gabriel. 

“Go back to Hell, foul fiend!” Gabriel said dramatically. 

Crowley scowled in answer. 

“He’s been so very nice to me, though,” Aziraphale piped up. “Perhaps he’s not all bad?”

“He just wants to tempt you into a life of sin,” Gabriel assured him. 

“Well, with legs like those I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard.”

Gabriel turned to him, mouth hanging open in shock. Aziraphale openly allowed his eyes to sweep over the demon in a clear display of lust. 

“We’re going back to heaven! Now!”

“Hold on now,” Crowley interrupted, gesturing to Aziraphale. “I think the choice should be up to. . . Aziraphale, was it?”

Aziraphale smiled and nodded at the demon. 

“You can go with this stuffy angel and what’ll you get? I suppose a nice spot in Heaven to watch the Sound of Music whenever you want.” Crowley shrugged and Aziraphale couldn’t keep his nose from crinkling in distaste at that. “Orrrrr. . . . You could stay on Earth with me. I can take you to all the best restaurants and feed you the best food. I’ll cuddle you as you read aloud from your favorite book of the day.” Crowley lifted his chin and looked over Aziraphale with sultry eyes of melted gold. “I’ll make love to you every night until the sun comes up, just because I can.”

Aziraphale tinted pink at that, blue eyes giving the demon another little once over. 

Crowley held out a hand and winked at him, patiently awaiting his answer. 

“Such _earthly_ pleasures,” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Yes, and I have a feeling this angel loves the Earth just as much as I do,” Crowley smiled, eyes never leaving Aziraphale. 

To Gabriel’s horror, Aziraphale began raising his hand and reaching for Crowley. 

There had always been some doubt in the back of Crowley’s mind that if Heaven ever wanted Aziraphale back, would the angel take the chance? He’d chosen Crowley over Heaven before, but would he do it again? Seeing Aziraphale reach for his hand now made whatever doubt Crowley had melt away. Aziraphale didn’t even _know_ Crowley in those moments and he was choosing him over Heaven. 

Just as their fingers brushed, Gabriel snatched Aziraphale’s hand away. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” snapped Gabriel. 

“Making a choice,” he answered simply. 

“I am your _husband!_ ”

“So you say,” Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t remember agreeing to marry you, actually. Nor do I remember any vows said between us.” He tilted his head in thought. “But I _do_ remember you saying there was no one on Earth waiting for me. That was clearly a lie as this demon says we were married. He wears my ring so I know he speaks the truth.”

Crowley waved his hand over Aziraphale’s shoulder, showing off the gold on his finger.

“He must have stolen it!” Gabriel accused. 

“That gold is holy. A demon would be burned if they touched it unless it was given willingly,” he turned back to Crowley. “Now, my love, did we ever agree to a divorce?”

“Not that I recall,” Crowley shrugged, shaking his head. 

“You agreed he should be sent back to Heaven!” Gabriel said. “If he stays here he’s in danger, and neither of us want that.”

Aziraphale frowned at this new information and looked to Crowley for confirmation. 

“That much is true,” Crowley agreed. “But I _didn’t_ agree to let you erase my husband’s memory and play happy families. We agreed he should stay in Heaven, that’s not the same as asking for a divorce.” 

“Do you still want me to go back?” asked Aziraphale, wary of Crowley for the first time since they met outside the bookshop. “Will you send me away again?”

“No,” Crowley said with conviction. “Never again.”

Aziraphale sighed in relief and wiped the tears from his eyes with shaking hands. 

“What if the demon’s come back?” Gabriel interjected. “What if Hell comes for him?”

“Then we’ll do what we should have done in the first place and face it together.”

Crowley held out his hand again. Aziraphale smiled and reached for him. This time their hands connected without any interruption. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk update! Might only be able to answer comments with emojis tonight because drunk. Have I ever mentioned I came up with my name because when I decided to make an AO3 account I was drunk on moonshine while wearing pink plaid pjs? Because that’s where it comes from. My drunk husband said it was awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out the extent of what Gabriel did to Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important CW*: I’m not sure if this counts as some sort of sexual assault or not but it comes out that Aziraphale was tricked into sleeping with Gabriel while he was pretending to be his husband. I tagged this as implied/referenced cheating for a hot second but decided the area was too gray. Like, can Aziraphale cheat on a husband he doesn’t even know he has? If you don’t like the thought of Aziraphale being unfaithful to Crowley, even if he didn’t know he was doing it, I’ve got asterisks to show where it starts and stops. If someone knows how to properly tag this let me know!   
> I play with canon a bit here, also. I fill in some blanks because I felt like it ;)

Crowley gave Aziraphale a soft kiss when they were in each other’s arms once again. 

“Alright then,” Gabriel broke through the moment. “You’ve made your decision, Aziraphale. Don’t come running back to Heaven if it all goes south.”

Aziraphale only shot his ex-husband a look before turning back to the demon whose name he still wasn’t sure of. Crowley’s yellow eyes were set on Gabriel, now, though. Something was simmering beneath his skin as he glared at the archangel. Pieces were slotting into place in Crowley’s mind and Aziraphale could feel his husband’s rage slowly rising to the surface. 

**“You thought he was your husband for ten years,” Crowley suddenly said. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale answered, confused. “I couldn’t remember anything and he took advantage of that.”

“Were you his husband,” Crowley paused and took a deep breath before he could continue. “In _every_ sense of the word?” The words hurt to get out. He wasn’t even really sure if he wanted an answer. 

It took Aziraphale a moment to understand what he meant. When it dawned on him his face crumpled and he looked down, no longer able to meet his husband’s gaze. 

“I’m. . . I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“You’re not the one who should apologize, angel,” Crowley assured him. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t remember me.” His eyes went back to Gabriel. “ _He_ , however, has a lot to answer for.”

Crowley let go of Aziraphale and held out his hand toward Gabriel. Hellfire manifested in his palm. Gabriel backed away, hands up in surrender. 

“Remember what I said when I handed him over to you?” Crowley growled, taking a step forward.

“He’s completely fine! Not a scratch!”

“You took his memories and then took advantage of him. You _touched_ my husband in my stead.”

“He _needed_ a lover! He couldn’t remember you but knew something was missing. If he didn’t have a husband he would have gone mad.”

“His memories should have never been gone _in the first place!_ ” The fire in his palm grew. The yellow of his eyes took over the whites and his pupils widened like a snake about to strike. **

A soft hand touched Crowley’s shoulder and he turned to look at Aziraphale. The gentle gesture made Crowley close his palm, snuffing out the hellfire. 

“If you come around again, I won’t hold back,” he said simply as he got control of his eyes again. “Now put his memories back and leave. Before I change my mind.”

With the fire gone, Gabriel was able to gather his courage again. The smile that crossed his face was far from pleasant. 

“Why would I do that?” he asked imperiously. 

“So we can get back to our lives since you fucked us over, that’s why!” Crowley shouted back. 

“His memories are _gone_. I turned them to dust just like I did that damned wedding ring,” Gabriel said. “I can’t just put them back.”

“Then I just changed my mind!”

Gabriel disappeared just as a jet of fire came from Crowley’s mouth. 

“So they’re gone? All my memories of us?” Aziraphale said, voice thin like it may break at any moment. 

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale and gathered him in his arms. 

“It’s okay, angel,” Crowley tried to be assuring. “We’re together. We can make new memories.”

“But I want to know our story,” Aziraphale’s lip wobbled. “How did we meet? How did we fall in love? What was our first kiss like? Our first date? The first time we made love?”

“We met at the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden,” Crowley answered easily. “I was a snake and I slithered up to you as you watched Adam and Eve leave the Garden to brave the world. You told me you gave away your God given flaming sword to them to keep them safe and I fell in love. Then it began to rain for the first time and you covered me with your wing. It was the first act of kindness I knew since I fell.”

Aziraphale’s face brightened listening to the story. 

“You’ve loved me that long? Since the Garden of Eden?” he asked softly. 

Crowley nodded, giving him a half smile as he looked away in embarrassment. 

“You didn’t kiss me until 1941. I gave you a ride in the Bentley for the first time after saving you from Nazis. Just as you started to get out of the car you turned back and kissed me on the lips. I remember being shocked and you starting to apologize until I pulled you back in for another. Made out for a bit before I let you go inside.”

“I didn’t invite you in? After you saved me from Nazis?”

“No no. . . . I think you were still too afraid of what Heaven would think. . . The next time we spoke was in 1967. I kissed you first. You told me we needed to go slow so I did.” He decided to leave the holy water debacle out for right now. They were talking about happy memories and he wasn’t ready to talk about their fights just yet. 

Aziraphale nodded, then gave Crowley a sly look. “When _did_ I invite you in, then?”

“Eager angel,” Crowley did not blush dammit. “It wasn’t until 2019. I wish it was happier. We. . . we stopped Armageddon together and our respective sides weren’t happy with us. You came back to mine. . . I remember you saying this might be our last night. They could come for us tomorrow and what could we do about it. . . I said if it was the last night of my existence then I was glad you were beside me. You replied that if this was the last night of your existence then you wanted to spend it making love to me.” He swallowed and tried not to tear up at the memory. “And you did. You showed me just how much you loved me when I was too blind to see it.” 

Aziraphale pulled him into a kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and the kiss deepened. Crowley broke away gently, keeping his angel close and speaking between kisses. 

“You may not have your memories, but you have me. I have six thousand years of cherished memories with you. I’ll tell you all of them even if it takes another six thousand years to do it. I’ll tell you everything. On top of that we’ll make new memories. New firsts.”

“We already have a new first kiss,” Aziraphale said brightly. “And I’ve already fallen in love with you again. I’m not sure I ever stopped.” 

Crowley’s kiss slick mouth started making his way down Aziraphale’s neck. He reached up and undid his tie and a couple of buttons so he could continue the journey. 

“Oh darling,” Aziraphale sighed. “If you keep going we may have another first very soon.” 

“What I was aiming for, love,” Crowley breathed against his angel’s neck. “But, first. . .” 

Crowley stood up straight to place another kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. He took off the gold ring from Aziraphale’s finger and set it on the desk beside them. With a snap of his fingers it caught fire and left only a ring of ash on the smooth wood. Then the ash reformed itself into a silver snake with citrine eyes. Crowley picked it up and offered it to Aziraphale who held out his hand for his husband to slip back on his finger. 

“What is your name, my husband?” he asked, just before the ring was replaced. 

“Crowley,” he answered, slipping the ring over Aziraphale’s knuckle. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure if it was the ring being back where it belonged or the utterance of his husband’s name, or a combination of both, but Aziraphale felt everything that was missing from his memories slip back in to place. Aziraphale felt whole once again. 

“You let your hair grow out,” he commented. 

Crowley blinked, his mouth falling open. 

“I always did like it long,” Aziraphale assured him. 

Crowley let out a soft sob. “I know,” his voice crackled around the words. 

Aziraphale pulled him into another kiss. 

~*~*~*~

They made love in their bed above the bookshop that night. They clung to each other like something would rip them apart at any moment. They whispered promises into skin to never leave each others side again, no matter the threat. They belonged together and they would fight together. Until the end of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on one more chapter because I felt this needed just a little bit more. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!  
> I will try to keep a twice weekly update schedule with this one.


End file.
